northern_lights_twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography ''Early Life '' Cassandra was born in Melbourne, Australia on October 21, 1983 to Mindy and Roberto Velazquez. When she was seven years old, her dad received a new job opportunity, prompting their move to Canada. Though she loved living in Australia, she got quickly adjusted to her new life style in Canada, making friends easily, and by the time she had graduated from high school, she had several close friends, graduating with 2 AP courses and 4 honor courses. (Or whatever the Canada equivalent is to those courses.) After high school, she decided to take a year off being started College in Florida, where she had been accepted to one of the nations top art schools. A few months after her nineteenth birthday, a friend and her were out shopping in Vancouver when they decided to head back home due to the reports they had been hearing about a wolf running amok. However, as they crossed into an alleyway to use as a shortcut to the car, the wolf blocked their path, and while Cassandra stood flat against the wall, her friend, who was always the protector, grabbed a stick and began to egg the beast on, though it only lasted a moment before it sprung into the air, ripping out her friends through without a second thought. Cassandra, too petrified to move, slid down the wall and curled into a ball as she listened to the beast devour her best friend right before her. Moments later, the wolf came over to her, sunk its teeth into her back, and casually walked away. Unsure of what had happened, she shakily left her spot and wondered home on foot, unaware of what she was until she changed for the first time a month later, killing at least seven people in her town. Physical Appearance Her hair is a medium, milk-chocolate brown shade with very subtle caramel and coffee colored highlights throughout it. It reaches the center of her back in a sort of V-shaped cut, and is very loosely curly, though not to the point that it is no longer considered to be curly. Her eyes are a combination of both round and almond- the top lid is more rounded than the bottom, giving her both an innocent, and fierce looking appearance. Their color is a bold, storm cloud gray that looks silver at night. She has a lean, muscular body with minimal curves, average sized bust, heart shaped face. She has a tattoo on the left side of her rib cage that reads 'though my soul may set in darkness, I will rise in perfect light. I have loved the stars too deeply, to be fearful of the night." and another one above her heart with the name 'Angeline'* Personality and Traits Though she has a tendency to snap at people easily, especially when she is in a situation in which she feels out of place, awkward, or gawked-at, Cassandra has a normally sweet demeanor. She does her best to be cordial, at least, to everyone she meets, and will normally never be the first person to start a conflict. She doesn't particularly like vampires, but she will socialize with them in human form if she has to, for the sake of not going insane from having no social interaction. She is a great hunter, and takes to the wreckage to the post-war world with ease. (Being a Child of the Moon, she only really needs to feed once a month. She can deal without eating in her human form.) Powers and Abilities None other than the (uncontrollable) ability to turn into a wolf once a month. She is essentially human any other time with heightened senses like vampires, and she can run faster than humans in human form, though not as fast as vampires. Relationships Mary Category:Original Characters Category:Children of the Moon